Τhε ρrορhεcγ gιrls ταικ shοw
by Alifandoms
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, and Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, come together in a talk show to chat about anything. And be random demigods. Disclaimer- I don't own Pjo or HoO. Rated T to be safe.


Rated R for Randomness

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the first annual episode of The Prophecy Girls talk show!" A tall blonde girl stood on the platform, staring out at the audience full of demigods, with sparkling grey eyes. "I'm your host and cast member, Annabeth Chase!"

"Ugh, get on with the show!" A beanie baby soared onto the stage, nearly hitting her.

"Octavian! Percy, get him out!" Annabeth's boyfriend Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon, grabbed the annoying Roman son of Apollo and threw him toward the exit.

"Thank you, Seaweed brain!" Annabeth gushed. Piper, one of the cast members rolled her eyes.

"Now, on with the show!" The audience clapped as Annabeth took a seat at the mahogany table where the others sat.

"How about we introduce our selves! Besides me, because I, er, already-"

"I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite." Piper played with a feather dangling in her hair. A loud yell came from her boyfriend Jason. "You go, Pipes!"

"I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto." A young teen with frizzy black hair grinned, her amber eyes glowing.

"Yes, and I am, the wisest of the land, the prettiest, the most extraordinary... Annabeth Chase! Hee hee!" The daughter of Athena sent a dazzling smile to the camera.

"Oh, shut up. Now, what shall we talk about first, ladies?" Hazel asked, holding an orange pen in her grip.

"Talk about your awesome boyfriends!" Someone shouted.

"Awwww, Frankie pooh! Okie, let's talk about our bf's!" Hazel clapped her hands excitedly, a blush spreading to her cheeks.

"Percy is soooooo dreamy. We fell into Tartarus together. He held up the sky for me. He-"

"Remember when you took a poison knife for me, babe?" Percy called out while he wrestled around with Octavian. "But continue talking about me because I'm just the best."

"Yes! I-"

"Let's talk about Jason. _Enough_ with Percy!" Piper elbowed Annabeth harshly in the ribs. "Jason can control winds! You know, like, flying and stuff. He saved me from falling to me death at the Grand Canyon! He also became a praetor of New Rome-"

"So did Percy!"

"Annabeth! Let me finish! Oh my gods I can't even with you right now. Like, can you NOT?" Piper scowled, scribbling furiously on her pink notepad.

"Now Frankie pooh!" Hazel slapped Piper with her red notepad lightly and poked her with her pen. "Frank is just, the best. He became a centurion EARLY, and can morph into ANY animal! Even unicorns or dragons! Right, hon?"

Frank nodded, before changing into a unicorn with a pink mane.

"OMG, he's a unicorn!" Hazel squealed. She leapt from her chair and onto his back. "Into the sunset we go!"

"Wow. So majestic." Percy gazed out the small indoor window, pinning Octavian down.

The audience applauded and cheered. "NOW THAT IS TRUE LOVE!" Dakota crowed as he took a huge swig from his red Kool aid.

Suddenly, Hazel and Frankie pooh were back.

"Um, I thought you were out in the sunset." Piper crossed her arms.

"The sunset is like, way too far away. So we were like, screw that. So we came back. Lucky for you guys." Hazel explained with a toss of her curly hair.

"Okie. New subject! How about ALGEBRA?" Annabeth's grey eyes fluttered open with ecstasy.

"Ew, no, this isn't _school_. This is a talk show." Hazel's nose wrinkled. The crowd let out boos.

"Fine," Annabeth pursed her lips with a glare. "How about gossip?"

"Better." Piper sighed. "I heard Percy was caught making out with a siren."

"Um, a SIREN?" Annabeth snapped, her eyes focused on her boyfriend.

"Um, I made out with it- because it looked like you? Eh heh..." Percy shrugged.

"It was probably disguised as blue food. Don't be a fool, Annabeth." Hazel chuckled as she clasped her hands over the table. "I heard that Piper was caught spray painting the Aphrodite cabin."

"I was only doing it so it would look better! I swear!" Piper put a hand over her heart, gasping. She pretended to be baffled.

"Oh whatever. Gossip is gossip. Let it go, Pipes." Annabeth smiled. "Should we do one last topic for our viewers?"

"Um, that'll have to be put on hold for a sec! Commercial break!" The camera man, Leo Valdez.

"Oh, silly me. This episode of The Girls Of The Prophecy Talk show is sponsored by Hazel's jewelry. Fresh and beautiful gems, straight from the dirt!" Annabeth turned to the camera.

Once the commercial break was over, Piper and Hazel thought of a topic. "Let's talk about couples! Best or worst!"

"I think Frazel is the best." Piper made a heart with her fingers. "Coming from a daughter of Aphrodite, that's an honor, hun."

"Percabeth is best and you know it!" Annabeth lunged from her seat at Piper.

"OH YEAH IT IS!" Percy cheered his girlfriend on as he kicked Octavian out the door.

"Ugh get off! Or I'll pull your blonde weave out." Piper gave the teen a hard push.

Annabeth inhaled sharply. "WEAVE? Sugar, this is ALLLLLLLL natural!"

"Pfft, you wish."

"Knock it off with the weave fight!" A female demigod in the audience shouted.

"You're right, Gwen. They're sorry for their childish behavior." Hazel helped Annabeth back into her seat. "Let's end this episode for now. Until next time, see ya!"

* * *

Piper stared aimlessly at the TV with shock. "Oh my gods, Jason. That was so embarrassing!"

Her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, babe."

"I don't know if I could do another episode of this stupid crap."

"Babe! You're 1/4 of the females of the prophecy!"

"Er, 1/4?"

"Counting Leo." Jason gave Piper a devilish grin.

"You jerk. I guess you're right."

* * *

**A/N: Of course she will do another episode. And ALL of the episodes. :T I just felt like making a corny cliffhanger. More to come. :)**


End file.
